


Group Chats and Shenanigans

by Blackout_BlackHeart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackout_BlackHeart/pseuds/Blackout_BlackHeart
Summary: My focus on this will be a group chat themeI might do more than just one chapter, and there will be different chats.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Keef - Keith
> 
> Queen bee - Allura
> 
> Corn - Coran
> 
> Lancey Lance - Lance
> 
> Pidgeon - Pidge
> 
> Hunky Chef - Hunk
> 
> Muscles - Shiro

\--Keef has been added to the chat--

Keef: do I want to know?

Lancy Lance: who invited the buzz kill ?

Keef: hey! I didn't ask to be here jerk face

Lancey Lance: last time I checked, I wasn't talking to you! Mullet

Queen bee: both of you, knock it off

Corn: I invited him

Keef:.....

Keef: okay....who's corn?

Pidgeon: it's Coran

Hunky Chef: He changed it after Allura miss spelt his name

Queen bee: :( 

Queen bee: I said I was sorry

Corn: I know, and I forgive you

Queen bee: but why must you mock me for my mistakes?

Muscles: obviously because it's fun

Keef: Shiro?

Muscles: you guessed right

Keef: I'm still confused

Keef: why am I here again

Lancey Lance: same

Lancey Lance: WHY is he here

Corn: it is a group chat after all

Hunky Chef: it's only fitting to have the whole group

Queen bee: exactly

Muscles: besides Lance

Muscles: this was your idea

Lancey Lance: D:

Keef: okay is that all? I was in the middle of something

Pidgeon: on another run?

Lancey Lance: oh? Blowing off some steam mullet

Keef: shut it lane

Keef: **Lance

Corn: Lane

Queen bee: Lane

Lancey Lance: look what you did !!

Pidgeon: Lane

Muscles: Lane

Keef: oh haha very funny

Hunky Chef: Lane

Keef: you too Hunk?

Hunky Chef: sorry

Hunky Chef: it's a group thing

Lancey Lance: yeah....

Keef:....

Keef: just get it over with Lance

Lancey Lance:....

Lancey Lance: Lane

Queen bee: now that that's out of everyone systems, why are you on a run Keith?

Keef: just as LANCE said

Keef: just blowing off steam

Pidgeon: :"

Muscles: I'mma join you

Muscles: where you at?

Lancey Lance: :0

Corn: Lance?

Keef: near the park

Keef: I'm going to stop for a drink

Muscles: alright meet you there

 

\--Muscles has left the chat--

Lancey Lance: :00

Pidgeon: ???

Keef: Lance?

Hunky Chef: dude, words

Lancey Lance: it's nothing, just....

Lancey Lance: playing a video game is all

Pidgeon: liar

Hunky Chef: dude, I'm right next to you

Hunky Chef: last I checked, your getting ready to leave

Corn: where are you going?

Keef: does it matter? It's Lance

Lancey Lance: I'm going out

Pidgeon: ??

Hunky Chef: ??

Queen bee: Lance?

Lancey Lance: what?

Lancey Lance: can I not go out? Is it a crime now?

Pidgeon: get on the Train Reck Trio group

Lancey Lance: :(

Hunky Chef: Lance

Lancey Lance: fiiiiinnnnnneeee

 

\--Lancey Lance has left the chat--

 

\--Hunky Chef has left the chat--

 

\--Pidgeon has left the chat--

Keef: is it just me, or am I the only my one who is confused?

Queen bee: nope

Queen bee: I'm equally confused

Corn: as am I

Keef:....

Keef: Shiro just arrived

Corn: enjoy your run!

Queen bee: don't push yourself to hard love

Keef: see y'all later

\--Keef has left the chat--


	2. Train Reck Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why was Lance acting strange?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm new to this so bare with me  
> I've never done a group chat theme before and this website is foreign to me as well  
> I'm hoping I'll get better at this as I go  
> But that you all who are baring with me  
> Don't hesitate to give advice or some tips  
> I'm learning as I go

\--Lancey Lance has join the chat--

 

\--Hunky Chef had join the chat--

 

\--Pidgeon has join the chat--

 

Pidgeon: okay spill the beans

Hunky Chef: hey that's my line

Lancey Lance: :(

Hunky Chef: right, this is Lance time

Pidgeon: the stage is all yours

Lancey Lance:.....

Lancey Lance: well you see....

Pidgeon: spit it out,we don't have all day

Hunky Chef: give him some time

Pidgeon:.....

Pidgeon: it's been some time

Pidgeon: just get on with it

Hunky Chef: :c

Lancey Lance: .....

Lancey Lance: I may or may not have a thing for Keith

Lancey Lance: .....

Lancey Lance: guys?

Lancey Lance: I know I should of kept my mouth shut

Hunky Chef: sorry dude but I'm not surprised

Lancey Lance: what?

Pidgeon: same here

Pidgeon: we can see it from a mile away

Lancey Lance: :c

Hunky Chef: sorry Lance but it's true

Pidgeon: so I'm guessing you're going out to watch them

Lancey Lance: ....

Lancey Lance: maybe...

Lancey Lance: and I might be going out for a milkshake

Hunky Chef: without me?

Lancey Lance:I was going to bring you something on my way back home

Lancey Lance: what kind d of friend do you take me for 

Pidgeon: a great friend if you bring me back food :0

Lancey Lance: -_-#

Lancey Lance: does it look like I'm made of money?

Pidgeon: no but food is always appreciated

Lancey Lance: fine, I'll see what I can do

Hunky Chef: thanks Lance

Pidgeon: what he said

Lancey Lance: I will be expecting something in return 

Lancey Lance: nothing comes for free 

Pidgeon: :(

Hunky Chef: :(

Lancey Lance: :(((

Lancey Lance: I gotta go before I miss them

Lancey Lance: I'll be back

Pidgeon: with my food !!! >:0

Hunky Chef: and my milkshake :0

Lancey Lance: well duh 

\--Lancey Lance has left the chat--

Pidgeon: watch him forget :c

Hunky Chef: nah, I have faith in him

Pidgeon: it's hard too when he has a crush on his "rival"

Hunky Chef: at least he got out of the hate stage

Pidgeon: he skipped like 10 other stages !!! 

Pidgeon: it doesn't just go from, I hat you to I have a crush on you !

Pidgeon: hate**

Hunky Chef: maybe it never was hate, maybe jealousy ???

Pidgeon: honestly, I'm shrugging my shoulders

Pidgeon: I've lost hope on humanity at this point

Hunky Chef: :c

Pidgeon: you the exception Hunk

Hunky Chef: :)

Pidgeon: I gotta go

Pidgeon: I need to study for a math test

Hunky Chef: ....

Hunky Chef: you need to study :0

Pidgeon: I know it's a surprise

Pidgeon: but genius doesn't come from anywhere

Pidgeon: bye Hunk

Hunky Chef: but Pidge

 

\--Pidgeon has left the chat--

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if there will be more  
> It's all up to you lovely people  
> And it's possible I might make this into a series  
> I might make a whole other thing to go with this  
> I'm not sure yet


End file.
